Vampire Slayer meet The Charmed Ones
by bobbert
Summary: A certain blonde Vamp and the charmed ones must work together to save a Slayer. BTVS and Charmed crossover. revised and edited
1. Enter the Slayer and her Champion

The petite blond hit the ground rolled jumped to her feet and jumped in to the battle spinning into a high kick she knocked the vampire back, whipped out a stake, smiled "My name is Buffy and your dust." She plunged the stake home and watched the vampire turn to ash "well another one bites the dust." She turned to her companions and smiled "There has been a lot of slayage the past few nights, I wonder what going on?"

Willow shook her head "I don't know Buffy they seem to be building towards something. Last night we slayed twenty, tonight about the same."

Maybe we should head back to the Magick Box and see what the G-man has to say." Xander said falling into step with the girls, "besides Anya's been nagging me to get home early enough to help with the wedding planning."

They continued to walk out of the cemetery never seeing the shadow that fell over them and they didn't hear the vampire "Not tonight Slayer but soon you will burn."

At the Magick Box Giles sat going over an old prophecy, trying to translate it, when he finished he looked up Anya "Oh dear I have finished the prophecy and it is not good. We need to find..." He was cut off as Buffy and the other's came in. Buffy hopped up on the table and looks at Giles "So what's the haps."

"Buffy I have finished the Prophecy perhaps you could sit down all of you," He waited as the others took their seats before he continued, "this scroll tells of the battle between the greatest Slayer and the vampire that could not be named. Roughly translated it states, The greatest Slayer will walk through the fire and only The Champion of the Slayer will free her. The three that are charmed will meet the champion on the mouth of hell and aid him. Only together can they face this fight, only together do they have the might. The nine who through deed are the closest to the Slayer will aid but only through Magick rite will the Vampire that can not be named be vanquished."

Willow looked at the scroll and then at Giles "What is the Champion of the Slayer?"

"The Champion is one man who was destined to aid the slayer in her duties, since no other slayer's champion surfaced we just thought of it as a myth. But it seems that in order to defeat this latest evil we are going to need him and these Three that are charmed whoever they maybe."

Willow stood all of a sudden excited "Could you mean the Charmed Ones Giles?"

Giles looked blank a second then nodded. "You could be right Willow."  
Xander looked very confused and Buffy was just shaking her head, she held up her hand "Guys I have a few questions. Why can't this vamp be named, How do we find this champion, who are the nine, and just who in the hell are the Charmed Ones?"

Giles sat again and looked at the group around him "The Vampire that can't be named was never named because he is the first, the prophecy tells that the champion will reveal himself with the birthmark of the sword of the slayer on his back, which the council is sending. The nine I would think are Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, Dawn, My self, Cordeila, Wesley, and Angel. They have shown through many deeds that they are the closest to you, and The Charmed Ones are three sisters who happen to be the most powerful witch's known to man." Just as Giles was about to go on Spike burst through the door with a shredded shirt and lots of bruises.

Xander looks up surprised. "What happened to you Dead boy JR."

Spike glares at Xander and turns to look out the window. Anya had zeroed in on the mark on his back shaped like a sword and in her don't beat around the bush way "Spike is the Champion."

Everyone was shocked into silence. Anya just rolled her eyes, "you said the Champion of the Slayer would have a birthmark shaped like a sword on his back and Spike has a birth mark like that on his back."

Buffy jumped up and spun Spike around and looked at the birthmark, Spike shook her off muttering "Bloody hell can't any body see I'm in soddin pain here."

Everyone ignored him and stared at his birth mark finally Giles said "Looks like we found are Champion. I always thought to myself of course that Spike had some kind of destiny and him being the Champion of the Slayer shows why Buffy could never kill him. They are destined to fight together, help each other out." Giles was interrupted again this time by Buffy passing out.

T.B.C.


	2. Getting It Together

After the Scooby gang revived Buffy, they hit the books trying to find a way to locate the Charmed Ones, while Willow and Tara did that, Giles was on the phone to LA. Willow came running down the steps with a book in her hand. "We got it, we found a spell that will summon the charmed ones to us."

Giles just coming out of the office looked at her. "That's good, I just got of the phone with Angel and he will be here when the sunsets. Willow what do you need to perform the spell?"

"Well we need a few things but you have them here, oh and we are going to need a third person who is touched by the supernatural. The spell works by the blood of a witch calling to the blood of another witch."

Anya was the one who saw the problem. "Willow we don't have the blood of these Charmed Ones."

"We don't really need to have the blood of the Charmed Ones just the intense desire to have them here. Giles we need to find a third.."

Dawn had just come in on tale end of the discussion. "I'm touched by the supernatural right."

Willow looked excited "Giles, she's right plus her blood super strong."

Giles was reluctant to agree but Buffy gave her okay and the girls went into the back room to set up. When they were done Willow sat down forming the last of the circle. "Alright now that the blood is mixed, all that's left to do is the incantation. Dawn do you have it down," at Dawns nod, "okay then lets begin. From our blood to yours we call you forth. From the blood of the witches we send out this cry. Charmed Ones to the Mouth of hell we call you, come to us." As they finished chanting there was an explosion and the girls were thrown to different parts of the room.

In San Francisco the Halliwell sisters were sitting down to breakfast when Phoebe had an intense premonition and collapsed right off her chair. Piper ran around to her to support her head while Paige ran to get a cold wash cloth.

Piper gently slapped Phoebe's face. "Come on Phebes, tell us what you saw."

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at her sisters "I saw a girl not much younger than Paige and she was fighting a vampire and was losing. Then I saw this old scroll with words on it. something about a Slayer and her champion, it also said the three that are charmed."

Piper helped her to her feet and then said. "We need to look at the book." They all went to the attic. Laying on a pedestal was a very old book. Piper opened it and started searching for the slayer. "I found it, this says that the slayer is a girl that has supernatural strength and healing that she uses to fight vampire's and other demons."

"Is that it," Paige said coming closer to the book, "it doesn't say where we can find her."

The girls looked at each other and then yelled "Leo" the girl's brother-n-law and Whitelighter orbed into the room. Piper walked over gave her husband a kiss. "Leo what is the Slayer and how do we find her?"

"As far as I know, Piper, it goes like this. In every generation one girl is chosen, she and she alone has the strength and the skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the swell of their numbers, the spread of their evil. She is the Vampire Slayer. There can only be one," he looked at the girls, "the current slayer is in Sunnydale. Why did you want to know?"

Phoebe stood up from where she had been setting. "I had a premonition about her and it looks like we are going to Sunnydale."

Back in Sunnydale in the Masters old lair The Vampire who can not be named sleeps and he dreams of his death. He opens his eyes "They have found the prophecy and now it is time to step up and make the next move.


	3. Meetings

The gang heard the explosion from the front of the store and raced to the back, Buffy took in the scene and ran over to her sister, Giles rushed over to Willow and Xander and Anya went to Tara. Giles lightly slapped Willow's face to get her to come to, as she opened her eyes, she tried to move but Giles laid a hand on her shoulder "Willow stay still, you didn't tell us this would happen."

Willow closed her eyes and took two deep breaths, "I didn't know this would happen, the spell didn't say anything about explosions and getting tossed across the room. Are Dawnie and Tara okay?"

Buffy helped Dawn to her feet and over to the couch where Tara was sitting. "We're both fine baby just a few bumps and bruises will live. Did the spell work? I'd hate to think we did that for nothing."

Willow shook her head. "It worked I felt the power go out, that was not a polite invitation guys, that was a call to arms. They'll come."

"Our we interrupting," the new voice from the door said. The Scooby Gang turned around and standing in the doorway was Cordeila, "because if we are we could always like go somewhere else."

Giles stepped forward and took his glasses off. "Of course not Cordy, we are glad to see you. Where are the others?"

"There out there in the store," so saying she turned around and head back into the store with the others falling into step behind her. When they were all back in the main part of the store Cordeila turned to face the group and smiled. "Maybe introductions are in order; you all know Angel, and Wesley. This Charles Gunn, and Fred, Guys I would like you to meet Buffy Summers, the Slayer, Rupert Giles, the watcher, Willow Rosenberg and her girlfriend Tara, their witches. This is Xander Harris, human and his fiancée Anya, an ex-demon, that's Spike, he's tried to kill us all on many an occasion oh by the way he's a vampire. So how is everyone doing?"

Anya threw daggers with her eyes at Cordeila, while Willow looked around; Giles walked over to Angel and shook his hand "Angel we're glad you could come on such short notice."

Angel was quite a moment while he looked around taking everyone in, his eye's lingering on Buffy, then glaring at Spike. "So we are facing the first vampire, Sunnydale is never boring. What is Spike doing here?"

Xander disliked Spike very much but his hatred of Angel went that much deeper "Well Dead boy it looks like Spike here is key guy, the champion of the slayer. Buffy and Spike will have to work real close on this new nasty."

That had shocked the dark brooding vampire into silence, Wesley looked at Giles and shook his head. "I always thought The Champion was a myth, does he have the birthmark," at Giles nod Wesley looked closer at Spike, "well can he hold the sword?"

"We don't know, the Watchers Council is the process of sending it now."

Willow was shaking her head, as she stood supported by Tara and Spike. "What is so special about this sword?"

Giles cleared his throat and went to stand next to Wesley. "Legend says that only the Champion and his decedents can hold the Sword of the slayer, that if anyone else should try they would die a horrific death." Wesley picked up the story from there. "The sword was created perhaps 2000 years ago when a Slayer met and fell in love with a souled vampire. They were both captured and put into a locked room for weeks. The vampire, his name was Indigo, had not feed in a while and the blood lust was upon him he took Crimson's, that was the slayer, life after words seeing his love dead he called out to the powers to take his life also. He burst in to flames and from his ashes the Sword of the Slayer was born, the only person living now who could touch the sword is Indigo's mother, she is also an immortal being. The legend states that she would keep it safe and protected then delver it to the Champion. So I can only assume that Lupe is on her way here to deliver the sword into Spike's hands."

The bell above the shop door chimed as three women walked in, they all had dark hair and similar features. They looked at the large group before them the one on the end stepped forward, "are one of you by chance a Slayer?" The other two hissed Paige.


	4. Charmed I'm Sure

The bell above the shop door chimed as three women walked in, they all had dark hair and similar features. They looked at the large group before them the one on the end stepped forward, "are one of you by chance a Slayer?" The other two hissed Paige.

Buffy stepped out of the group and walked to the three women. "I'm the slayer, who are you?"

"I'm Piper, this is Phoebe, and that's Paige. We're the Charmed Ones."

Willow got all excited and happy; she walked away from Tara and Spike towards the three women up front. "Blessed be sisters, I am so glad you came."

Giles had recovered enough to smile at the sisters and look extremely startled as a tall dark haired man came through the door; Giles looked up put on a shopkeeper's smile. "I'm sorry sir but we are closed for the rest of day."

The sister that had been introduced as Phoebe stepped forward and laid a hand on the mans arm. "No, Mr. Giles this is my boyfriend Cole Turner."

Anya came out of the back of the shop spied the new person and smiled. "Balthazar is that you. What are you doing in Sunnydale?"

"Anyaka, Cole said with a surprised smile on his face, "my god it's good to see you. I'm dating one of the charmed ones. You're not out smiting some evil male?"

Anya laughed and put her arm around Xander who had remained silent during this exchange. "I came here to Sunnydale three years ago to grant a wish for this girl, it went wrong and I ended up powerless. Then I had sex with Xander and fell in love and now we're getting married."

Buffy had cleared her throat and looked at Anya. "Anya you know him?"

"Oh yeah Baltazar and I go way back he was further up on the demonic chain then I was."

"What," Buffy interrupted Anya and turned the sisters, "he's a demon."

Paige laughed; "I was as surprised as you are."

Angel stepped out of the crowd still glaring at Spike. "Not that this little exchange wasn't fun but we do have a very old, very powerful vampire to defeat."

Xander opened his mouth to reply Spike beat him to the punch. "Not us peaches, we as in me and the slayer."

Buffy elbowed Spike in the ribs and put herself in between Angel and the chipped vampire. She looked at Angel. "Look Spikes been here for the long hall, not once has he left, he was here to protect Dawn from the hell bitch that wanted to bleed her, suffered countless hours of toture at Glories hands, stayed after I died to help keep the hellmouth as safe as possible. So as much as you don't like it he's one of the team."

Spike had this huge grin on his face as everyone got situated; Piper was the first to speak. "Exactly how old is this vampire?"

Wesley looked up from the book he had been reading. "He is the first, and determining his age is impossible. You see every vampire can trace their lineage back to their sire and so forth but the line of continuity stops at him, you can go back no further."

During Wes's speech Angel had stared at Buffy and was about to say something when a new voice interrupted. "Very well spoken Watcher." All eye's turned to the front of the shop where a very old woman stood with hair as white as snow and eyes as black as coal yet she looked young she stepped further into the store and looked around, pointed at Spike. "You are the one that I seek." And then tossed a sword at him. Spike caught by the hilt as everyone watched he was bathed in white light.

T.B.C


	5. A Twist Of Fate

The white light that had surrounded Spike faded and as it did the gang was able to see that a white tunic replaced his duster and usual black clothes, which on the front was an embroidery of the Sword. Spike looked down at the white tunic and blue floor length cape. "Oh bloody hell, how much worse can this soddin day get."

Lupe smiled at Spike, then turned to the watchers. "I suppose you have question's, well I can not answer them. I am bound by my oath to the Powers That Be," she looked towards Buffy and took two steps till she was right in front of her, "oh child, I did not realize how closely you would resemble Indigo's slayer you are very lovely. Slayer my work is done my promise fulfilled I will be joining my son and his slayer now."

Buffy caught on to what she was saying even as Lupe vanished into thin air, two tears escaped from her eyes as she watched the Immortal being disappear. Giles cleared his throat and looked at the large group of people before him was about to speak again when the bell above the shop ringed, he turned and froze. Standing just in the door was a slim woman with short-cropped dark hair. She walked further into the shop and spotted Buffy. "Well B. it looks like we get to work together again."

Buffy stood for a full minute taking the appearance of Faith, while Spike just snickered. "Hail, Hail the gangs all here." Buffy glared at him than whipped around to Faith "What are you doing here and how did you get out of prison?"

Faith just sighed and took in the group her eyes stopping on Angel. "I got paroled for good behavior and as I was contemplating my future when I started having these dreams about being here. So here I am."

Angel stood and gestured Faith into his chair and walked over to Buffy and mumbled something in her ear, she glared at him but nodded her head and walked into the training room.

Xander shook his head and meet the eye's of the woman who had been his first. "Well Faith welcome to the Madness."

Willow wasn't as forgiving. "We may have to work with you to save Buffy but if you ever try to hurt someone that I love again, I will make you pay."

Just then they heard the shouts from the training room and rolled their eyes, Xander chuckled. "Man I hope she gives Dead boy a thrashing." That earned him a glare from the Angel Investigation team. Unknown to everyone else Spike had slipped into the back room to watch.

Angel had followed Buffy into the training room, where they could talk in private. She turned around to look at Angel. "Well Angel what do you want to talk about?"

"Buffy are you sure you can trust Spike, I know that he's your Champion but really he is a soulless monster."

"Stop," Buffy yelled interrupted his tirade, "Spike once said to me that he knew I would never love him but that I don't treat him like a monster. Angel it took along time for me to realize that and now when I see him I see the man he is behind the fang. Yes he doesn't have a soul, and no he is not sorry for the lives he took but he has protected Dawn from Glory, protected her even after I died. He stayed here and fought the good fight with my friends." Buffy looked at the man she had loved for so many years. "He never once left me."

Angel's head whipped around to look at Buffy. "That's not fair I left so you could have a normal life, not so you could what fall in love with Spike."

Buffy laughed; at that laugh Spike's heart broke. "No I don't love Spike, wait that's wrong I do love Spike, he's a friend but you know what Angel I don't love you either. Don't get me wrong you were my first in so many ways but now you are a part of the past, you have to be."

Spike watched for a few more seconds then slipped out the door to go back to his crypt. When he entered the cemetery he stopped and looked around. "What are you looking for?"

Spike spun around at the voice to see Faith standing there.


	6. Oops Giles did it again

Giles and Wes were going over the prophecy once more while the whole gang was trying to find a way to find the first vamp. Wes looked at the prophecy, looked away then quickly looked again. "Oh dear, Giles we have a bloody problem."

Giles looked up from his book and said distractedly. "What is it Wesley?"

"You translated the Prophecy wrong."

"I did not, Giles said insulted, "I was very careful in translating the text."

Giles moved to Wesley's side as Wes pointed to a word on the scroll. "That does not say nine, it says six and here it does not say the greatest slayer. It says the slayer that has strayed and then returned. Giles this is not talking about Buffy, it is talking about Faith and that means that Spike is her champion not Buffy's. There is not supposed to be nine there is supposed to be six which only means that Angel and our presence here in not necessary."

"Oh damn it man Faith is out patrolling. Well let's hope she is all right, we had better tell the rest of them."

Giles and Wesley moved out of the office into the store and over to the table where everyone was sitting. Giles cleared his throat, took his glasses off and looked at the group. "We have a small problem. It seems that I misinterpreted the prophecy," the gang looked shocked then started talking as one, Giles waited until they calmed down again, "the scroll doesn't tell of the greatest slayer but of the slayer that has strayed and then returned to her path."

Willow narrowed her eyes. "So your telling us it's Faith that is supposed to face the Vamp that can't be named."

Giles nodded. "Yes Willow, and there is not to be nne but six people who are to aid the charmed ones and Spike."

Xander smiled. "So does that mean Dead boy and his group aren't needed."

Cordy kicked him under the table. "Shut up Xander. Wes does that mean we can get back to L.A.?"

"Yes Cordy as soon as we inform Angel we can leave."

"No need to inform me," Angel said from the doorway of the training room, "if we're not need here then we can go, as I'm sure we have things to do back home."

Buffy glided by Angel without looking at him and turned to Giles. "Maybe I ought to go find Faith and bring her back here."

She looked away sadly as Angel and his group headed towards the door; Giles went to tell them good bye, while Buffy walked over to the table. Paige looked at the group of people around her. "Um, maybe I'm speaking the obvious here but if this Faith is unstable how do we know that she won't like stray back to the bad side."

Giles walked back in having heard the end of the question. "Well Paige we will just have to trust that she is truly rehabilitated."

Phoebe had looked at Buffy and went over to her to touch her shoulder; she sucked in a deep breath as a premonition hit her. She saw Buffy and Faith fighting with each other and then she saw Buffy moved into kill the other slayer. Then the vision was over, she looked at group around her.

Cole walked over to her and put his arm around her. "What did you see?"

"I saw Buffy and Faith fighting and then Buffy killing Faith"

Buffy looked at everyone and walked out to find Faith and bring her back to the store. It was up to her to keep the other slayer safe until the battle.

The vampire chuckled as he moved his hand over the scrying mirror and decided to step up his plans. It was time to make his move.

The Vampire smiled as he finished gathering the items needed to finish his spell, he dropped the heart of a virgin into his murky brew and chuckled as he turned back to the mirror and watched Buffy make her way to the cemetery. He turned around and waved his hand over the brew. Then spoke the incantation. "By the powers of the old ones I summon the dark powers to do my bidding. I cast out, take the spark of anger and multiply it by three." The vampire grinned and turned back to the scyring mirror to watch.

Buffy walked into the cemetery and saw them sitting together, to close together for her. They seemed to be talking softly. The small amount of anger she had just kept growing until she felt ready to explode. "Am I interrupting something?"

At the voice Faith and Spike turned around, Faith stepped away from Spike and looked at Buffy. "What's up B."

Buffy didn't answer just stepped forward and drew back her arm and slapped Faith with all her strength, Faith unprepared for the blow went flying, she landed in a heap and was on her feet in an instant rushing head long at Buffy. It was fury of fist as the two slayers traded blows, Spike just looked completely shocked, it seemed that Buffy was getting the upper hand as she raised her fist to strike Faith in the throat. Spike stepped forward and using the hilt of the sword he smashed it down on the back of Buffy's head, she collapsed on top of Faith. She looked up him her breath ragged. "Get her off me," Spike lifted Buffy into her arms and looked at Faith. She shook her head, "what in the hell was that all about."

Spike looked down at the blond slayer in his arms and then back at Faith. "I have no bloody idea what happened but we better get her back to the watcher, maybe he can figure out what to do." Then he fell in to silence, he was Buffy's champion he shouldn't have been able to hurt her but he had. His thoughts were caught off as they approached the Magic Box, Faith opened the door and let Spike pass and she followed him in. Anya was the first to realize that Spike held Buffy. "What happened to Buffy?" She asked. That got everyone else's attention as they turned Giles came rushing over to Spike and helped (not that he needed help) him get Buffy over to the couch. Giles then turned. "What happened to her?"

He was interrupted as Piper came over. "Giles is she going to be okay; she seems to have a very nasty bump on the back of her neck."

"She should be fine; her advanced healing should already be working."

Piper nodded her head and looked at her sisters and then back to Giles. "Still to be on the safe side," she stopped and looked towards the ceiling and called Leo. They waited a second and then there was a series of white light's as a person appeared, he looked at Piper, "Leo she needs healed."

He turned his head and knelt next Buffy; Xander turned to Cole who was standing next him. "Who is that?

Cole smiled, "He's family."

Spike looked around at everyone that was staring at him. "Look she came out of no where pissed the hell off, knocked Faith across the cemetery and would have killed her if I hadn't stepped in and knocked her out and by the way Giles how is that possible I shouldn't be able to hurt her."

Leo looked up and cleared his throat. "She will be fine but she will sleep for a little bit. She was infected by a spell to increase rage; you need to remove it before she wakes up."

The witches in the room were already looking for a spell. Giles walked over to Spike and sat down at the table. "Spike, there was a mistake when I translated the scroll. You are not Buffy's champion but Faith's.

The announment didn't even seem to faze Spike. "Peaches will love that. Where is Peaches anyway?"

Giles shifted in his seat. "That was another mistake there weren't meant to be nine but six so Angel went back to L.A."

There was a chant then a small bang and Buff jerked awake, she remembered everything that happened, she looked at Faith with a small smile, which was as close to an apology as she was going to get, she sat on the couch and looked around. "That vamp is going down.


	7. The capture

The charmed ones and the Scooby gang sat around the big table trying to find a spell to get rid of this vamp that couldn't be named. Since Giles had found that wood wouldn't kill the vamp only an incantation would, they had searched frantically to find the spell. Willow and Paige were going through the book of darkest Magick, Piper and Tara were studying the same book thinking four eyes were better than two, Phoebe and Xander were picking at the remaining pizza, while Buffy, Faith and Giles were occupied in the back room training. So that when a gas can was tossed into the room it took a minute for everyone to react but by then the fire was spreading to the book shelf's. The others rushed towards the backroom and out the back door. Faith caught sight of the vamp that most likely had done the deed, she left the others to follow the vamp, she stayed a few steps behind him as followed him into the woods and around a corner she pulled up short, the vamp was gone. She spun around and came face to face with an awful looking vamp his bumps and ridges were deeper and more pronounced his fangs were sharper and longer than other vampires. Faith just knew that this thing before her was the first. "So you're the first, the one that I have to face."

"And you're the slayer that will end my long life."

Faith took a step back. "Let's get it done then."

The first smiled a grotesque smile and said. "Oh no slayer we are not meant to fight yet, you see it is simply not enough to kill you I must also kill the six, the charmed ones, and your champion."  
"I won't let you." Faith said as she attacked with a series of round house kicks and killing punches to the vamps face he dodged most took some but did not return any just waited for the slayer to tire. And when she did he went at her and knocked her out and thought to himself it is time to begin the game. He picked her up and carried her to the clearing in the forest where he had staged the final battle. With the annoying watchers books destroyed they would never find the incantation in time to stop him.

Cole was the first to realize that Faith wasn't with them, he turned to the group of people around him. "Hey where's Faith?"

Paige spun around and looked at the crowd. "She was right in front of me when we got out of the building."

Buffy looked around and thought she wouldn't but she knew that Faith would. "She went to face the First."

"What," Spike looked shaken, he was supposed to protect her and she had gone to face an un-killable vampire by herself, "she can't kill him not with out the incantation and the books are gone, the incantation is destroyed."

Tara looked at the shaken group around her and for the first time she could see them giving up. "No we can't give up, there was something my mother taught me, a spell to turn away evil. She said invoke the power which is yours alone, calling upon the elements or those features that lie closest to your heart. These powers have thee over all that is evil: powers of moon, sun and stars and of everything belonging to the earth."

Anya looked at the group and voiced what everyone was thinking. "What does it mean I don't get it?"

Tara looked at Willow and took her hand. "It means that as champions for good we can call on nature, on the things that are _good_, to fight evil."

"How do we invoke them?" Buffy asked

Tara shook her head she didn't know, any further thought was caught off as a vampire appeared in front of them, Spike went to grab it and it stepped back. "If you kill me you will never find your friend."

Giles looked hard at the vamp. "Why would you want to help us?"

"Because the first wants to rule this planet and well most of the vampire's want to go along with that, wipe out the human race but I kind of want them around for food you know. Look goes to the woods, go straight and you will find a large clearing that is wear you will find the first." Then the vamp disappeared into the darkness

Piper looked around. "Can we all say trap."

Buffy nodded her head. "But there is nothing we can do about it, this is the only lead lets get going."

They will do what they were always there to do, they will walk through the fire to save a friend.


	8. The battle

Buffy walked into the clearing with everyone behind her she saw Faith in the middle of the clearing tied up and what looked like bite marks in her neck. Spike saw this and shook off the restraining hands and raced to Faith, the first stepped out and waved his hand a ring of fire surrounded the clearing, he flung his hand out and Spike was stopped in his tracks and then knocked out. The first looked at the rest of them and then smiled. "You have no power over me."

Buffy saw the moon and the shadows then she realized how to do the spell she looked at the group around her as they fell in beside her.

"Yes we do, Power of moon have I over thee," She said shakily. The first seemed to recoil at the words, "power of moon have I over thee, Power of the sun have I over thee."

Tara stepped next to Buffy. "Power of the stars have I over thee, Power of the planets have I over thee."

Xander stepped next to Tara his hair shone like ebony in the night. "Power of tides have I over thee, Power of rain have I over thee."

Piper was there beside him her long hair being tumbled in the breeze "Power of wind have I over thee."

Cole joined her his eyes cold and angry. "Power of ice have I over thee."

And Phoebe. "Power of leaf have I over thee. Power of root have I over thee"

And Paige. "Power of rock have I over thee."

"Power of lightning have I over thee," Giles told him, "Power of thunder have I over thee." Shouted Anya.

Willow stepped forward and joined hands with the rest. "Power of dew have I over thee." She pulled Dawn into the line. "Power of blood have I over thee." She screamed.

Nothing happened then a voice spoke out, as Faith appeared next to Dawn, some how getting free of her chains. "Power of fire have I over thee, Power of darkness have I over thee, Power of night have I over thee." She looked at the first and saw the horror in his face, "your dust asshole."

The first seemed to combust and his ashes piled on the ground, a gentle rain started to put out the fire as his ashes were scattered. There was a flash of light and the group appeared in a chamber.

T.B.C


	9. Gifts and Rewards

After the battle with the first the Scooby Gang and the Charmed Ones appeared in a chamber with pink and black marble. All of them frozen except for Buffy, she looked around and saw two people with blue skin and gold tattooing on them. They were smiling as they watched her.

The female looked at her brother and they stepped down together, the female was the first to speak. "Slayer step forward," Buffy stepped up, "for your efforts in ridding the world of the first. The Powers have granted you a gift, what is your hearts desire?"

Buffy looked at them her first thought was to say Angels humanity, she still didn't want to be with him but he deserved this gift, then she stopped no she knew what she wanted. "I want my mother back, alive and well."

The oracles looked at each other and back to Buffy. "It will be done."

Buffy stepped back and she froze as Faith unfroze. She walked to them. "Who are you?"

They ignored her question. "Slayer for your efforts in ridding the world of the first the powers has granted you a gift. All you must do is accept or decline. The gift you are to receive is your humanity, the chance to live a normal life and to die a normal death."

Faith looked at them, did they give Buffy this out, she thought of all the good she did as the slayer and all the bad also but she knew with out her powers she wouldn't have away for redemption. The oracles sensing her line of thought, the male smiled and thought to his sister. _"This child is torn between her need for redemption and her desire for a normal life. How can we make it easier for her?"_

The sister looked at her brother and thought of something. "Slayer, we know of your need for redemption, we have another gift for you the powers will restore the lives of the humans you took and they will go on to live their lives as was planned for them."

Faith had made her mind up. "Yes I want to lead a normal life, marry, have children," she was voicing the things she has always wanted but never thought she could have, "but this destiny I seem to have helps keep the world safe, so I decline your first gift."

The oracles nodded. "It will be done; the people whose lives you took will still be restored that is our gift to you."

Faith stepped back and was frozen as Giles unfroze. He knew where he was and who the two beings in front of him were.

They looked at him. "Watcher step forward," he did so, "for your efforts in ridding the world of the first the powers have granted you a gift, what is it that you want most in the world?"

He looked at them, these blokes were offering him anything he wanted but what did he want most, being rid of the demons and vampires that plagued the world. He looked to them, the oracles and cleared his throat to speak, they spoke first. "Watcher we can not grant that wish, with out darkness to balance the light. The eternal balance of your world would crumble."

"I want Jenny Calendar alive and healthy, I want my love back."

The oracles nodded. "It will be done."

Giles stepped back and froze as Willow unfroze; she looked around the room and took in the two people in front of her. She stepped up to them, they looked down at her and the brother gave her a soft smile and spoke. "Little witch for your efforts in ridding the world of the first the powers have granted you a gift, a choice you might say, We can cure your first love of the wolf that plagues him or we can increase your powers to aid in the fight against the darkness."

Willow thought long about her choices, but in the end she would do what was in her heart. "Cure Oz."

"It shall be done."

Willow stepped back and froze. The Oracles looked at the next to unfreeze and knew without really knowing that they really could not grant him his hearts desire. The sister looked at her brother and thought. "_Brother if we don't grant him what he most wants we could lose him for our side."_

"_Sister," the brother thought with a caress, "we must trust that when we tell him she is not meant for him, he will not turn his back on the light and the humanity he has found."_

They waved their hands and Spike unfroze, he walked, no he stalked more than he walked towards them, the sword of the slayer griped in his hand. The entities looked at him and smiled. "Vampire put the sword down we mean you no harm," They said in unison. Spike lowered the sword and looked at them, "for your efforts in ridding the world of the first, the powers have granted you a gift, what is that you want?"

Spike looked at them. "I want Buffy."

The oracles looked at him but it was the sister who spoke. "Vampire, we can not grant that for you see the slayer is not meant for you we can not alter her destiny."

Spike looked at them barely containing his rage. "Then who is she meant for, that poof Angel?"

The brother looked on kindly at the vampire. "No she is also not meant for our champion, his road is longer and a relationship between them would ultimately destroy the both of them. Vampire, Spike she is our hope what comes from her will end the coming darkness, it is why we allowed her to be brought back. Her union when it happens will bring balance to the world. You must choose another gift."

"I want to be human."

The powers nodded. "It shall be done and you will retain your strength and healing."

He stepped back and froze; the sister spoke out loud to her brother. The three aren't ours; they belong to the elders."

"Sister we are above the elders all of the warriors they are ours."

He waved his hand and the charmed ones and Cole unfroze. Piper and the other looked around the room, there gaze landed on the beings in front of them. "Sisters three step forward," they did so, "for your efforts in ridding the world of the first the powers have granted you a gift. Accept or decline are your only choices. The powers wish to restore to you, your mother and your sister, so they can live the lives they were meant to."

Phoebe shook her head. "What about the power of three?"

The brother looked down on them. "It will remain as it is your mother and sister will retain their powers that is the gift of your family, but your sister will no longer be a charmed one. You must decide."

The sister's looked at each other; it was Piper who answered. "Yes we want our mother and sister back."

The sister nodded. "It shall be done we will make it that no one but them remembers their deaths." They turned to Cole, "Balthazar step forward, you are not one of our warriors but you alien yourself with one who is, we offer you your like back and a chance to be taken off the sources radar. You have no choice in the matter the deed has been done." The oracles waved their hands and the charmed ones froze.

The sibling entities looked out over the people that were frozen; they had to decide whom to release next. They waved their hands and Dawn unfroze she looked around and took tentative steps further into the chamber, The oracles smiled at Dawn, she was after all their creation. The brother stepped down. "Child, step forward," she did so, "for your efforts in ridding the world of the first the powers wish to grant you a gift. You see little one the form you inhabit the monks created, but the key the essence that is you was created at the beginning of time by the powers themselves, now they wish to make you just a normal girl. So that you will no longer be in danger from someone trying to open a dimensional portal."

Dawn looked at the two that stood before her. "But I thought that once Glory failed they couldn't open it again."

The sister smiled, this child was very bright. "Yes Dawn, if Glory had not been killed during the battle she could not open the portal again but that doesn't stop others from trying. Will you let us remove the key from you?"

Dawn didn't answer she just nodded and was frozen again, as Anya was unfrozen. "Where am I? Wait I know where I am, your the oracles what do you want with me."

The sister was not amused the impertinence of this girl, questioning them, it was the brother who spoke though. "Anyaka, Patron Saint of scorned women step forward."

"Call me Anya, I'm not a demon anymore."

The brother nodded. "Anya for your efforts in ridding the world of the first the powers wish to grant you a gift what is it that you want most."

Anya didn't even need to think. "The Magick Box back as it was."

"It shall be done." Said the brother and waved his hand and she froze once again as Xander unfroze. The Oracles stayed out of his vision for a moment to watch him they spoke to each other's minds. "_Brother he doesn't realize how important to this group he really is."_

"_Well then sister it is up to us to show him and then offer him his gift."_

Xander had wondered up to the steps when the oracles appeared making him jump. It was the sister who would she him his worth. "Mortal step forward for your efforts in ridding the world of the first the powers wish to grant you a gift but before we do we would like for you to answer a question for us."

Xander looked uneasy. "Sure go ahead shoot, not literally though."

The sister smiled. "Do you really know how important you are to this group of yours?"

Xander looked at the oracles like they were crazy. "I'm normal, the zeppo, I don't have any special gifts to give them, I don't have Buffy, Faith, or Spikes strength, I don't have Willow or Tara's Magick, and I don't have Giles brains so tell me what do I give to the group, why am I important?"

The brother stepped next his sister. "You are all that we made you to be Mortal you meeting the slayer and befriending her was planned long before either of you was born. Just as Willows power was planned for her, we felt that the slayer would need normal friends in her life to combat the abnormal things she fought at night. You see you are the glue mortal that holds your group together, without you it would have crumbled along time ago. But as far as being a mere mortal you are not, we have chosen to wait until now to unveil your destiny to you."

Xander was reeling from all the information. "What is my destiny?"

The Oracles said in unison. "You are the white Knight and as such your union to the slayer will bring balance to the world."

Xander looked shocked. "What union Buffy and me. What is the White Knight?"

The Brother smiled realizing this was a shock for the young man. "All that I can tell you is that you are the White Knight you will learn more as time goes on. Now as for your gift open your hand."

When Xander opened his hands a sword appeared in them it was silver with a gold hilt and a ruby was almost center of the blade, Xander's clothing was replaced with a silver tunic and a gold cape that was held on by two ruby clasps. Xander looked down at his new outfit and looked back at the oracles. The sister stepped down to him and placed a hand on Xander's shoulder. "What you now hold is the Sword of Merlin; it was created by him in anticipation of your birth. The sword is meant for you, the watcher will be able to tell you more."

The oracles waved a hand and Xander froze and Tara unfroze. She looked around the spacious chamber and then to the entities looking at her. They smile and say at the same time. "Step forward witch for your efforts in ridding the world of the first the powers wish to offer you a gift. What is it that you most want?"

Tara looked perplexed for a moment she had everything she wanted a loving girlfriend, great friends, a life; she looked back to the oracles. "I I I'm not sure what I want at the moment I have everything I want. How about peace on earth?"

The oracles looked amused the brother smiled at Tara. "Little witch we look in you and we realize that only someone with your soul who could have anything they wanted would wish for peace on Earth. But most unfortunately we can not grant that wish, you see for as much as your lives are planned, you also have free will and we can not take that from you. You have a difficult time deciding we can tell. We will pick your gift for you then at a later date. Is that acceptable to you?"

Tara nodded her head and froze. The Oracles look to each other and smiled, the brother took the sisters hand and led her to the pool of time, and then he spoke. "Sister the Charmed ones lives will return to normal they will go on to fulfill their destiny. The powers have chosen well this time; the slayer and her kin have the heart and souls of warriors. They will battle the coming darkness and their aim will be true. We have much to do to bring back the slayers mother and watchers love. To turn back time, The charmed ones sister and mother will be returned to but we will need to make it so that no one remembers any of their deaths except for the warriors."

The sister nodded her head agreeing with her brother's decisions. They looked back at the group and waved their hands, the group disappeared from their view.


	10. Epilouge

When the Charmed ones unfroze they were standing in the manor but before they could say much Prue and Patty the girls mother where walking down the steps. The charmed ones just stared at them, and then launched themselves into Prue and Patty's arms. Leo orbed in looking at the group surprise radiating off of him, he looked at Cole and he just shook his head. "It's a long story."

When Buffy and Dawn were unfrozen they were standing in the front room of their house, Buffy heard a noise from the kitchen and ran to the kitchen with Dawn on her heels standing there by the refrigerator was Joyce. Buffy and Dawn pulled up short staring at Joyce, she smiled at them and that was all it took Buffy and a now normal Dawn were in their mothers arms sobbing.

Willow and Tara unfroze in their dorm room not saying much they embraced, and then Willow went to make a call to Oz to tell him he was no longer a wolf.

Giles unfroze in his living room and standing before him was Jenny, he smiled and walked to her and kissed her long and deep, then led her to his bedroom

Anya unfroze in the Magick Box and ran right to the cash register to see if the money was all right when it was she wondered where Xander was.

Xander unfroze in his living room still holding the Sword of Merlin, he placed it in the holder and his clothes went back to normal and the sword disappeared. Xander panicked and then calmed down when he realized that he could call the sword with a thought. He then sat down and thought of everything he had been told.

Spike appeared in his crypt and walked out in the sunlight and started laughing, he touched his chest and felt a heart beat. He broke into a run intent on telling Buffy when he remembered what the oracles had told him, he stopped and sat on the ground, he wasn't going to brood like the great poof but he need a day to mourn his lost love.

Faith appeared in front of Buffy's house and went to knock on the door, she did a double take when Joyce answered it, and her mouth dropped further open when Joyce pulled her into an embrace, then took her hand and lead her into the house. The words Joyce spoke brought tears to Faiths eyes. "You're Family."

**The End**

AN: Stay tuned for the sequel which I am currently working on it will be titled "Tale Of the White Knight" For all you Buffy\Spike shippers I am sorry they wont be together in the sequel. But look for a lot of things to change


End file.
